Five night's with Foxy and Mike
by RAINBOWSKITTLZ9987
Summary: i uh don't really have a summary for this... may contain Yaoi in future chapters and the rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Mike glared at the screen of his tablet. He had only been working here one night and already he was pissed off beyond belief that the job description didn't tell him this. He sighed with relief when he saw that all the animatronics were in their rightful places. "I fucking hate this job" he grumbled before flicking the tablet off and staring at the drawings and pictures of the 3 'working' ones. "…" Mike jumped in his seat at the sound of footsteps charging down the left hall, he flicked his hand to the doors button only to find it wouldn't close "MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed before closing his eyes tight '_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck' _He screamed in his mind ready for Foxy's screech to echo through the room. It never came. Mike slowly unclenched his eyes to find the looming shadow of Foxy's form to cover his body. "What the fuck… is it broken" Mike asked himself seeing as Foxy wasn't moving at all. "No, I be not broken" Foxy growled "I just don't wish t' send you t' Davy Jones' locker." Mike stared at him blankly, his thick yet Broken accent seemed impossible to make out but somehow he did. '_Can the others talk as well?_' He questioned but decided against wording it. "Are you goin' t' say somethin'? Or just sit thar like an idiot for t' rest o' your shift?" Foxy huffed before leaning against the back wall. Foxy's tail shifted slightly in quizzical surprise as Mike dared utter the words "why won't you kill me?" Foxy shrugged his broken shoulders. "I don't know lad, I see a good pirate in you I guess" Mike face dropped to blank, "the fuck?" Foxy growled "Language young man" it was Mikes turn to shrug this time "meh…" a smash caught Foxy and Mike's attention quickly. "The kitchen" they both whispered. Mike quickly flipped his tablet on and went through all the rooms. "Freddy, and Bonnie are still in the same place… strangely" Foxy nodded nonchalantly "I'm guessin' that Chika be in t' kitchen?" it was mikes turn to nod this time "yeah." Foxy looked at the time and saw that it was five. "Hmm" _'almost time fo' t' other t' go aft t' day mode…' _Mike cried out as Chika suddenly appeared at the window, she seemed to glare at Foxy before disappearing again. "Oh God" Mike muttered. Foxy sighed before he stood off from the wall and begin to make his way out "hey! Where are you going?" Mike quietly called. "'tis 5:59" Foxy mumbled with his broken voice before walking down the halls "I'll see you tomorrow" he called before opening his curtains and walking inside, just in time for the 6 o' clock bells to ring and for Foxy to automatically shut off with the others.

May be continued…

Authors note

**I hope you even slightly enjoyed this fail of an fnaf fanfic ^^ **

**Feedback is always welcome, and maybe some requests for future chapters? If you find any mistakes or don't understand something that Foxy said just tell me 'kay ^^**

**ALSO I AM VERY SORRY IT'S SHORT! D: **


	2. Chapter 2

Mike cautiously stepped from the safe haven of the security room. He knew better than to just run out into the dark like a child. He made his way down the left hall, he wanted to take a good look at the old Fox before the day guard came and forced him out. He finally made it to the end of the hall and simply opened the curtains to the dark cove. "This place STINKS!" He growled before putting a hand over his nose in hopes it would muffle the rank stench of mouldy fish. He scanned the room slowly, his crystal eyes stopped at the form of Foxy. "Hey there" Mike said walking forward, Foxy seemed a hell of a lot less scary when it's not his shift. When the fox didn't reply Mike guessed it was because of the day thing. Mike walked forward and stood before the unnaturally tall animatronic, "you look stupid" he muttered "all broken and stuff, why didn't they bother to fix you? You'd look a lot better than you do now… not that you don't look good or anything! Like just a little touch up will do!" Mike stuttered getting flustered from his one sided talk with the fox. "Why the fuck are you talking to Foxy? Dude get your ass out of here!" Mike swung around and gave a slight nod to the slightly lighter dressed man, not noticing the amused glint in Foxy's eye. "Uh yeah… see you later, dude!" Mike called not answering the question he was asked. He rushed passed the day guard and ran to the front door, and humbly sticking the finger to the three animatronics that were In place on their stage "see ya later bitches!" he yelled before the automatic door slid open and he ran out into the car park.

Mike opened the door to his crappy apartment, the walls were grey, the floor was a dirty red carpet, and the only furniture was a simple table with one chair. This room was pretty small so it didn't look that empty in Mike's eyes. Mike walked to his room, the same with the living except his room had a bed, a bedside table, a radio, and a few other small gadgets and doodads. He fell onto the bed, not bothering to change out of his uniform. He blanked out, snoring slightly.

RING! "WHAT THE FUCK!" Mike cried out as he sat up straight away, the alarm rang through his spine and to his brain. He angrily grabbed the clock off his bedside table and flung it at the wall, "it's only freaking…" he stared at the numbers he could only get out from the fading numbers "…11:15" he growled before groggily standing from his bed, he looked down at his clothes and saw he was already in his uniform. "Might as well leave now" he said before running to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and rushing out the door.

The night guard before Mike stared at the animatronics lifeless faces "he, he. You guys look so retarded" he breathed before the sliding doors opened and Mike walked in. "hey Mike, you're a bit early don't you think?" Mike shook his head before slowly walking to the security room. A short melody rang through the entire building 10 minutes before 12 pm. "see you Mike!" the other guard yelled before leaving the building. Mike leaned back on his chair, waiting for the five minute mark. "Hmm" he hummed while once again looking at all the pictures on the wall, a new one caught his attention, and it was Foxy. He choked on his tongue when he read the words that were written on a rainbow ribbon that was beneath him _'Mike's boyfriend, Foxy'_ "that fucking day guard!" Mike yelled at the picture. Ten beeps filled the air signalling that that it was five minutes till midnight. The doors automatically locked and Mike became frightened as the lights dimmed. "Oh fuck, another night!" He yelled. He immediately checked the stage and saw all three of them staring daggers at him through the camera. Mike completely ignored the feeling of dread that washed over him when he saw that foxy had disappeared from the cove. "Ah! Ye is back fo' another night I see" Foxy said with a gruff laugh. "Huh? Yeah, I need the money to pay rent" Mike muttered staring at the other animatronics. "I do agree that I'm in need o' a fix" Foxy said, this caught Mikes attention. "But thanks for t' complements" Foxy said with a wink. Mike wasn't sure whether he should kick the fox, crawl into the corner and blush like an idiot, or check the tablet again. So he settled on the tablet "shut up you stupid fox" he hissed before his eyes went wide with fear as he saw that none of the others were on their rightful places. "Damn it" Mike muttered while flicking through the rooms he found Bonnie and Freddy but… Chika… Mikes head shot up and he slammed the right door down just as Chika popped up at the door "ha! Suck that bitch" Mike yelled. Foxy looked up from the new drawing that he found on the wall, good thing he can't read. "Mike?" Foxy said looking at the peculiar chicken at the door. "Yeah Foxy?" "How long be ye thinkin' o' stayin' for?" Mike looked up at the fox and sighed "I dunno" he admitted "maybe 'till the weeks over." Foxy looked down before saying "what does t' picture say?" _What the fuck does that mean _Mike thought before he realised… "OH GODS" he yelled "you, my good sir, do not need to know!" Mike yelled before closing Bonnie's door as the fuckhead popped up. "Why?" Foxy asked. "No reason Foxy… Just that you don't need to know. It's a good drawing of you though, don't you think?" Foxy seemed to laugh at that "aye laddie, it does!"

_To be continued! :D _

**Author's NOTE! **

**I hope people liked this Chapter! See it's longer too! 998 words is allot **

**Please review. **

**Also I'm going to like… say my comments on two of the reviews I got. **

**RAINBOWSKITTLZ99 said: It sucks boo delete**

**My comment: you have no right to tell me to delete something if you don't have a legit reason other than 'it sucks' Also I hope you go to shame for copying my name!**

**didi-chan said : so cute I liked it a lot**

**My coment: Wow, gee thanks. I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**It's cute? Damn, it wasn't meant to be but cool! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Foxy" Mike began looking up once again from his tablet. It seemed as if the animatronics had all accumulated in the kitchen. Foxy was preoccupied at that moment, supposedly staring into space. "Foxy? What are you doing?" Mike placed the tablet to the side as he stared at the fox. Foxy growled in frustration at being distracted from his intense thinking session, "What do you want?" Foxy asked less angrily as it was meant to sound, Mike shrugged "I just wanted to know what the fuck you were doing, one second you're happy then I look at the tablet and you go silent. What's up with you?" "Nothin''s wrong, was just thinkin' and language" Foxy muttered lifting his left hand to his muzzle. "About what?" Mike pestered, "nothin', just what t' other's be doin' in t' kitchen..." Foxy answered, yet unknown to Mike it was a lie. "How did you know they were in the kitchen?" "They set off an electrical signal for us I mean them t' go t' t' kitchen." Foxy answered nonchalantly, Mike nodded. "Do you know what they're doing?" Foxy lowered his head "they be plotting to kill you" Foxy said quietly "they still think you're a endoskeleton, and will still send you t' Davy Jones' locker... "

Mike fell silent and the only sound was Foxy's soft whirring "Crap… this is bad, what if they get me this time? What if they stuff into one of them ugly bear suits, no, no, no. this is bad, yes this is very bad. I'm going to fucking die" Mike muttered nervously. Foxy had no idea what to do. He had only dealt with something like this once but that was before the bite of '87, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it again without freaking out. He didn't like people touching him even if it was someone he liked… no. Foxy wasn't about to admit he held any feelings for Mike, he was a robot for Pete's sake! "Mike you aren't goin' t' die" Foxy said firmly albeit cautiously, it didn't really seem to calm Mikes nerves. Foxy stepped forward cautiously "you aren't goin' t' die" he repeated. Mike looked up and stared at Foxy's face "how do you know?" he asked, "I won't let them" Foxy answered. Mike frowned and began to shake slightly. "How can you? They seem so much stronger" Foxy took another cautious step towards Mike, one more would have him right in front of him. "I'll protect you until I can't anymore" Foxy said, answering both questions at the same time. Mike was close to tears _why do I have to fucking die? Why does Foxy have to risk so much for me? Why did I even choose this fucking job out of all the others…? WHY? _Questions swarmed Mike's mind, threatening to make the tears spill. Foxy seemed to frown at this and took the last step before leaning on his bare knees before Mike. "Mike?" Foxy began. But Mike was silent and didn't answer to anything Foxy said or did. Foxy was alarmed by this "MIKE!?" He yelled. Mike looked up to Foxy "Foxy… You don't have to do this for me" Foxy shook his head "I want to."

Foxy leaned forward and hugged the distressed Mike. Mike answered accordingly by hugging back. It was a harmless embrace, but both took something a little more from it as they let go of each other. 

Mike smiled up at Foxy, who once again was leaning against the desk looking expectantly at Mike, before taking out the tablet and checking to make sure an ambush wasn't taking place. "We better make sure they aren't going to get me now, shouldn't we?" Mike smirked.

**In the kitchen 5 minutes earlier **

"Why isn't Foxy here?" Freddy growled, throwing a pan across the room. Bonnie and Chika stared as it slammed against the wall and clattered to the ground. "He's a bit preoccupied with the endoskeleton…" Bonnie muttered from his place on top of the counter. Chika nodded in agreement, she was standing by Freddy who was standing by the table in the centre of the room. "Damn it Foxy" Freddy muttered angrily. "We still get to fix the endoskeleton right?" Chika said "it would be terrible if it hurt Foxy!" Bonnie nodded furiously at that "we can't let it hurt Foxy! He might have caused us to be stuck in still mode during the day, but he's still one of us. Freddy we have to fix the skeleton, or get rid of it in the least!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy nodded slowly, he was the only one, other than Foxy, that knew that it was a human they were killing. "We need a plan if we are to do this correctly" Freddy alleged.

**Back with Foxy and Mike 4 pm. 60% power**

"Chika's down the right hal"l Mike informed Foxy, foxy nodded in acknowledgement. "And Bonnie is down the left, I can't find Freddy" Foxy frowned at this information. "It seems they be formin' an ambush so you can run out o' power" Foxy said, Mike nodded as he concentrated on looking for Freddy "you control the doors" Mike ordered Foxy.

Bonnie appeared by the door and Foxy was quick to close it "I knew this would happen..." Foxy muttered. Mike frowned when he saw Freddy staring at the camera along one of the halls. _Damn he's ugly _Mike thought before looking up to see Foxy closing the right door "well crap" Mike said "I am going to die"

The power was at 10%, and it was 5 pm. "Fuck, shit, cunt, bitch" Mike repeated every curse he could think of in his fit of panic. "Stop it Mike! You hear me? Fuckin' stop it!" Foxy yelled "you're freakin' me out!" Mike nodded frantically, easily frightened at this point and Foxy yelling at him with his garbled speech wasn't helping him cope much. "We have an hour… maybe we can make it?" Mike said hopefully, Foxy shook his head "When t' power runs out, hide under t' desk, I'll deal with t' others." Mike agreed silently by nodding and looked down, he had only known Foxy for about two nights and already he was so perfectly comfortable with the idea of the fox protecting him, he trusted Foxy… allot. Mike looked back up at the fox who had his eyes fixated once again on the picture. _I should tell him what it means… maybe he doesn't even know what 'boyfriend' means and hopefully it won't change anything between us. Yeah. Hopefully _Mike thought "you still wondering what that says don't you?" Mike asked. _What the hell, I'm going to die anyway _"Yeah" Foxy said looking back at Mike with a few blank blinks of his eyes. "It says 'Foxy, Mike's boyfriend'" Mike said simply. He blushed slightly before looking back down at the tablet. Foxy honestly had no idea how to interpret this information and instead put his attention to the power.

4% 5:55 "we're runnin' out o' time smartly, Mike" Foxy warned. Mike nodded, still flustered about what he had told the pirate fox. "Yes, yes. Okay. All I got to do is hide right? But what is going to happen to you?" Mike asked, it had already been answered but he needed to know what was really going to hapen, Foxy shrugged "it really depends... they might fight me or try t' take me away t' get you. This has happened before" Mike nodded, he decided against asking about what had happened before. "We only have two percent" Mike whispered, he stood up and made his way to stand next to Foxy (who, by the way, was in front of the desk.) Mike looked up at his face and frowned "I've only known you for a day. Why are you doing this Foxy?" Mike hated not knowing things, even if the question hadn't only just come to mind. "I... I find it unfair how t' others have hurt so many people... I decided... since you seem like a person that could end up a great pirate... that you, at least, should live..." Foxy said, Mike immediately heard the double meaning

_Fuck… Oh shit please don't tell me… oh my god… he like likes me!? _Mike froze at the thought but the sudden silence made it hard for him to think comfortably. In the silence their last percent of power fell to zero, and the lights cut out.

**AN time~ **

**Oh and it's a fuckton longer! Over 1000 wordssss! **

**Gods, I'm sorry that you had to wait… what? One whole freaking day? Must have been impossible! I'm only joking. My humour has died as it is now fairly late at night and I am sick. I'm sorry for this useless authors note but… yeah. Hope you like the fact that I'm forcing some drama down your throats! :D try not to get blood on the carpets! **

**Also … I **_**might **_**redo the first two chapters **

**I'll tell you if I do.**

**Comment back thingy (sorry if I miss someone or get your name wrong) **

**Lizzybear54: Loved it! I immediately became a huge Foxy/Mike shipper after I saw**** several ****gameplays of it! I really like this story and I can't wait for the next chapter! I totally agree with my comment though. This story is really cute (even if you didn't mean for it to be)! :D**

**Lizzy**

**My comment: You can get gameplays of Mike/ Foxy? Holy cow gimmie! **

**I'm so glad that you (as well as people in general) like my story, it means so much to me. **

**You know what I did for you? I made this goddamned chapter cuter! (Not really but like come on I'm sick so this chap is probably crappier than usual).**

**foxchick1: Hope you'll update soon**

**My comment: :D I guess this is already answered **

**In other words I have updated! :D**

**Ace Deception: I love like this story. Especially the picture the day guard did. XD**

**My comment: Glad you do! XD haha yeah I really want to draw that and put it as the pic for the story! Oh my… I'll do that once I'm done! :D :D :D :D :D **

**VJGreen: Love the story so far and I can't wait for more to be written**

**My comment: oh, oH, OH. gosh thanks! And more has been written ;D**

**R****egularShowMemorabilia: I really love this so far! Well done with this, I really can't wait for an update. All I want you to do, is space out your paragraphs, it makes for a tough read when you are reading a massive clump of words.**

**Stay Foxy**

**My Comment: Oh gods, thank you so much! ^/^ **

**I tried with the spacing out thing… I'm sorry it's just not my thing! D": **

**I don't have a problem with reading clumps of words… it's how you read… it doesn't matter if you put spaces at every sentence it's still going to be a massive clump of words. **

**Oh and don't worry. I'll stay foxy**

**Authors note update: you can't find gameplays of Foxy and Mike :( **

**I am very sad over this but I am stupid for taking the review/ comment thing seriously**

**It's obvious he/she was talking about the actual game :T **

**I just wanted to tell you all. **

**DO NOT SEARCH UP MIKE/ FOXY GAMEPLAY, you will be very disappointed. **

**Gods I feel stupid**

**Bye 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Mike collapsed under the desk. His heavy, yet frantic breaths were hidden under the sound of Foxy's whirring. _Please let Foxy be okay… please_

Freddy's song sent tingles down Mike's spine. He knew he was well hidden but the thought of Freddy finding him was too influential for him to handle. Foxy took a casual stance, in hopes that his obvious spot wasn't too obvious for Freddy to notice. "Where is he?" Freddy growled. _Aren't they supposed to think that I'm an endoskeleton _Mike contemplated "…? I" Foxy was lost for words, Freddy had never before referred to the night guards as people. "Where is _it_" Freddy repeated stepping forward. Foxy stood silent, anticipating Freddy's next move. "The other's will be here soon, Foxy. You'll have to kill him or risk being called a traitor" Freddy said with a smile in his voice. "I won't kill him" Foxy muttered. Freddy growled "and just like that girl you held so dear, he will die." Freddy growled. "I won't let you" Foxy alleged angrily._ A girl? _

"Foxy?" Foxy turned his head to see Bonnie and Chika. "Why won't you let us help you?" Bonnie continued. ""Help me? You're goin' t' kill t' only bein' that has bothard with me in a long time" Foxy began "or someone that hasn't been went t' Davy Jones' locker involuntarily on t' first night by you despicable creatures" Chika and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion "Kill? But we fix it…" Chika said, Foxy shook his head sadly "you don't fix anythin' by stuffin' a human into a suit" Foxy said quietly yet firmly. Foxy knew they were going to go against him, their mechanics hadn't been damaged like Freddy or himself to see it was humans they had been 'fixing'. "Human? You must be more damaged than we thought, Foxy" Chika laughed, of course this caused Mike to flinch at the sound of her laughter, as well as the fact she so blankly stated that Foxy was damaged. Mike didn't know why but it just made him angry that Chika thought that of Foxy. "Where is it Foxy" Freddy asked "I can't tell you" Foxy answered "tell us" Chika and Freddy said together. Bonnie silently stood in his original spot as Chika stepped forward to join Freddy. "Foxy, I don't want you to get hurt. So I suggest that you tell us where it is" Freddy demanded, Foxy shook his head in defiance avoiding the urge to outright laugh in his face for thinking that Foxy would believe that Freddy didn't want him to get hurt. Chika looked back when she noticed Bonnie being strangely quiet, "I think I know where the endoskeleton is" Bonnie whispered, he stared right at the desk then to Foxy's eyes. "I think Foxy hid it in a vent or something. There is no other possible place for him to hide it" Freddy nodded before he stalked past Foxy then walked out into the left hall, Chika followed Freddy in hot pursuit. Bonnie stared back at them before turning to step toward Foxy.

"You. Tell me." Bonnie urged "tell you what" Foxy inquired "what was that nonsense about humans." Foxy stood silent "you have been stuffin' people into suits t' whole time. Not endoskeletons, simple as that" Foxy answered the rabbit. Bonnie glared at the floor than at the desk "that is a very crappy hiding place… for a human, that needs to breath." Bonnie muttered. Foxy looked uneasily at Bonnie, "how…" "I can hear it breathing, it still sound like static to me…" "_Him _breathing, you can hear him breathing." Foxy corrected "Shut your face" Bonnie barked. Mike muttered profanities under his breath, "I'm stuck under here and my back is dead. I can't feel my fucking legs. Foxy is fighting with a fucking rabbit about me and I'm going to punch foxy in the face when I get out" _or kiss him~ "_what the fuck mind!" Mike growled, a little too loudly. Foxy and Bonnie went silent "what was that static noise!?" Bonnie asked Foxy looked at him stupidly before he began to go to tell him but stood silent as Freddy sauntered back in. "You hid him well Foxy, but if he comes back tomorrow. I, we, will get him" Freddy growled and swiftly slammed his paw into Foxy's chest, causing it to concave slightly. "Bonnie, we have to get back to our posts" Freddy barked the order before promptly leaving the room. "Are you okay, Foxy?" Bonnie asked. Foxy nodded slowly. "Thanks Bonnie. You're a good pirate…" Bonnie nodded happily at the meaning behind it but his happiness fell "but what was that static" "It was Mike, t' human. You still hear him as an endoskeleton, and you will until t' parts o' your mechanics be broken or destroyed "How can I do that?" Bonnie questioned. _I am not going to kiss Foxy when I get out of here 'why? You know you secretly want to. And you sure as hell know that Foxy does~' ugh._ "I can show you some other night, its 5:57. It be probably best that this be t' time for you t' go" Bonnie nodded before heading out the door "Good bye Foxy, it was nice catching up with you." "Bye" Foxy said in answer before turning his attention to the desk. "You can come out now Mike" Foxy muttered.

'_Go on~ he's asking you to' what? No! He's telling me to come out 'with him, obviously' STOP TWISTING MY WORDS 'I know what else you'd like to twist~' shut your face, I'm not going to kiss him 'just do it' FINE. My god I hate you. 'Heh, have fun~' _Mike slowly crawled out from under the desk. After being confined under there for so long, his back was cramping something fierce. He collapsed on the floor and laid there on his back for a while "this is a lot better than being under that desk…" Mike said looking up at foxy. Foxy seemed slightly distracted, he was thinking about how Bonnie was acting so… strange. He never outright demanded answers, he never talked to Foxy, and he never usually lied or disobeyed commands. Bonnie must be malfunctioning, Foxy reasoned. Mike stood from his spot on the floor and went to stand next to him, Foxy was considerably taller compared to Mike. The height difference was going to make this hard on Mike _what you suggest I do 'tell him to lean down so you can tell him something' good idea… _"Hey Foxy?" Mike began. Mike's heart beat flew to a faster pace as nervousness fell upon him _this is so stupid… _"Yes, Mike?" Foxy looked down at the other, the madly blushing other that is. "C… can you lean down for a second" Mike stammered, Foxy leant down on one knee to be face to face with the, now seated, other. Foxy had no idea what Mike was planning, but he told himself he was ready for anything, well that's what he told himself. He wasn't ready for the fact that the next thing Mike did was quickly kiss his nose. Just as the 6:00 am clocks bell echoed throughout the halls. Foxy quickly stood and raced down the halls to get back to his spot. He realised that as soon as he reached his spot, he had yet to switch to day mode. "Strange" he muttered before poking the spot Freddy had fisted, "crap."

Mike stared into the space that Foxy had been in just before "why did I kiss him?" "Who? Foxy?" Mike lowered his head into his hands "why the fuck would you… you know what, I don't care. Okay I do… tell me" The day guard demanded a happy tinge to his voice. "I just kissed him. It's no big deal." Mike muttered "awesome, that fox really did need it" the day guard muttered "what? How would you know?" "I was the night guard before, dude." "My name is Mike" Mike said, he was sick of the simple 'dude' or 'man'. "What a coincidence, my name's Mark" Mark said. "You said you were the night guard… did he ever treat you like… you were the absolute most precious thing?" "Foxy?" Mike nodded "no, back then it was Bonnie who did stuff with the night guards. They 'fixed' him though…" Mark said looking down to the side. "Oh…" Mike said putting a hand out to place on Marks shoulder "MIKE!" the two looked at the door, Mark almost had a heart attack at the sight of a distressed Foxy, still operating at 6:06 am.

**Yes I hinted Bonnie having a thing for Mark and Foxy… and yes I made Freddy a douche, yay~**

**I liked the idea of Mike going to himself for advice. I do that allot in situations that involve me doing anything with people (slight social anxiety) **

**I hope this chapter clears p why Foxy didn't kill Mike besides the whole 'pirate' thing**

**THEY KISSED YAAAAAY~ **

**RainbowskittlzKITSUNE: sometimes I wonder for your mental health**

**Me: Sh… shut up **

**It's late and also….. 'Tis time for me to reply to the reviews! 3 **

**Oh and I drew/ digital painted the cover image~ if you want to see the whole picture just ask me ^^**

**Didi - chan: Yaaaay liking this **

**Me: aww thanks~ **

**VJGreen: love the story so far, can't wait for more to be written**

**Me: I really cannot express how thankful I am to every single person who has told me they love y story… damn it I'm crying. I'm just so thankful! ^3^ **

**Regularshowmemorabilia: I wasn't disappointed with this chapter, well done with this. I hope you can update as soon as you can, because I'm PUMPED for the next instalment!**

**Stay Foxy. **

**Me: :D **

**The next chapter will (probably) have blood in it, action, and Mike being found in his very crappy hiding place. And more kissies, don't forget the kissies. **

"**We all know what Mike want's to pump!" :'D **

** .7: this is cute :) are mike and foxy gonna kiss soon?**

**Me: THanK YoU XD **

**I feel uncomfortable with the idea of Mike or Foxy kissing the other on the mouth, so the nose will do. And on a Fox/ dog it's more sensitive than the lips… if you catch my drift =u= hehehehehe **

**Until next time~**


	5. Chap chap :D

Foxy stood there awkwardly for a while, "how are you still…" Mark began but was interrupted by Mike falling on him. "MIKE?!" Mark cried out as they fell into a heap on the floor with Mike on top of him, Foxy was naturally confused at this action and had no idea how to react. "Foxy… can you help me?" Mark squealed from beneath the passed out Mike. Foxy nodded slightly before leaning on one knee to attempt to help. "Just pick him up off of me, okay?" Mark instructed breathlessly, Foxy reached out and, being careful of his hook, picked up Mike off of Mark. Mark slowly tried to stand up, failing that, into a seated position. Mark finally looked up to see Foxy holding Mike as if he was the most precious baby.

_**Mike's dream! **_

_**Mike stared. He was in a room, Mike decided it was pirate's cove… but… it wasn't out of order, children were either running around or playing in the corner. Mike thought that was strange and walked over to the corner. "What the fuck" Mike muttered at the semi horrifying scene. **_

**Foxy and Mark **

"What be wrong with him?" Foxy asked, looking up from the fidgety Mike to stare at Mark. "Might be lack of sleep" Mark said, Foxy nodded before looking back down at Mike. "t' main play area should be openin' soon" Foxy muttered as he stood, I should be takin' him t' pirates cove t' make aye he'll be okay!" Foxy said before running down the hall. Mark gasped at his speed and attempted to stand up, his tiny body was hard to control enough to stand but he did and followed Foxy as fast as he possibly could.

_**Mike's "Dream"**_

"_**Hey, let's rip its head off!" a kid yelled, she went to grip the white fox's head. Mike quickly scanned the room to see Foxy looking towards the corner where the children were, it was obvious he was worried. "ButI want to!" Another child screamed and tried to wrestle its head away from the girl. Mike stared as Foxy mad his way towards the corner, probably to stop the children fighting. "You shouldn't be fightin' each other" Foxy tried to start but the kids just ignored him. Foxy was obviously agitated by this but Mike was surprised to see that the mangled fox was still intact. Mike felt helpless he really wanted to help Mangle, and save him from those brats. That's what he decided to call the white fox, Mangle. "It's time for opening the presents!" A parent called, luckily causing the two children to drop Mangle's head and run off with the others. "I can't take any more" the Mangle tried to say, his voice box was almost completely destroyed so it was extremely garbled, but somehow Mike and Foxy knew what he was saying. "Just one more day, matey. One more..." Foxy muttered as he sat next to the other fox and patted his head. Mangle lifted his head and placed it on Foxy's leg sadly, "they're going to destroy me, way before tomorrow" Mangle whispered. Foxy shook his head, "I'll try not t' let them" Foxy whispered back "but no promises." Mangle muttered something no one could understand, though somehow, Mike did 'I trust you.' **_

_**Foxy and Mark (6:58 AM) **_

"Foxy" Mark whined before slamming his head against the wall again "stop ignoring me, I'm sorry for saying that you want his ass, Okay?" "Though" Mark snickered under his breath "It's totally true" Foxy must have heard this as a heap of fake gold was flung at him from across the room. "OW! Son of a Bitch" Mark yowled as he swung around to face Foxy. "Shut your face mother fucker!"

Foxy screeched as he pointed an accusing finger at Mark. "I. do. Not. Want t' claim his ass!" "Like hell you don't!" Mark shouted.

_**Mike's dream?**_

_**Time had suddenly fast forwarded and all of a sudden children had flooded the room again and Foxy wasn't sitting next to Mangle. "AW, she is so cute!" a girl cried before patting Mangles head "I think it's ugly" A boy said "yeah" another said and soon being joined by others. "You're so mean" The girl yelled before running away, possibly to her parents or to the food table. The boy smirked at the girl's retreating figure before looking down at Mangle and grimacing "hey, dude I dare you to put your head in its mouth" a kid, possibly his friend, dared him. "Sure, no problem!" He established before picking up Mangles head, opening his mouth and then sticking his head partially inside so only his frontal lobe was inside. "Mangle, NO DON"T!" Foxy yelled from across the room, just before… the child's blood splattered across the floor as Mangle slammed his mouth shut. **_

_**Screams rang through the room and police sirens rang from afar. Mike watched as Mangle let go of the child's head and crawled up a wall, terrified, blood trickled down from his, now, broken jaws. "Mangle?" Mike turned and saw Foxy staring up at him, Foxy looked even more broken then he usually did. Mike looked up at the roof and he could only stare as Mangle fell from the roof in front of Foxy. Foxy wen to touch Mangle but Mangle turned quickly and slashed Foxy's chest. **__So that's how it happened __**"Don't touch me, Foxy!" Mangle screeched. Foxy had no idea what to do. He felt helpless, hopeless. "Mangle... what ever happened t' trust, why don't you trust me anymore?" "You should have trusted me to fuck up Foxy, I fucked up" "Don't let your last damned words be swearin' ones " Foxy growled "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-" Foxy jumped on Mangle and easily held him down "Shut up" Foxy yelled. But before Mangle could say anything else police flooded the room. **_

_**Mike watched in horror as Foxy was forced off of Mangle and turned off as Mangle was helplessly trying to yell words out to him. Each word flooded his mind and swam about, eating away at it like they were piranhas. Mike held onto every words as if they were precious and meant for himself. He had to do this for Foxy he had to tell him that Mangle's last words to him weren't swear words… but "I love you" Mangles voice echoed across the room as everything went silent**_

**With Foxy, Mark… and Mike (7:20AM)**

"MANGLE!" Mike screamed as he sat bolt upright from his sleeping place they had put him in. Foxy stared at him oddly, but Mike had more reason to do so. "Why are you on top of Mark?" Mike questioned hesitantly "he's angry at me" Mark yelled "I told him he wanted you're a" Foxy slammed his hook down on Marks neck to stop his sentence. Foxy stared straight into Mike's eyes "why did you yell out 'mangle' when you woke up, Mike" foxy said darkly. Mike started fidgeting "I had a dream… about 1987… It wasn't you who bit that kid… it was" "I know who it was!" Foxy yelled, Foxy tried to stand up but ended up falling over. It was a fruitless attempt so he instead just fell onto his side, curling into himself for comfort. Mike and Mark watched as Foxy grabbed his tail and hid his face "Foxy, I'm so sorry" Mike said as he walked over to Foxy "I'm sorry I brought him up but… when they shut you off he yelled out things only you were meant to here…" Mike whispered as he fell to his knees next to Foxy. "What did he say?" Foxy whispered "He said… he said he loved you" Mike whispered almost soundlessly. Foxy looked up from his tail only to latch on to Mike and pull him into a hug. "I loved him... but I love you more." Mike wrapped his arms around Foxy's teddy bear soft body. "I love you too." Mike whispered.

**This isn't the most amazing chapter but I just decided to do my thoughts on the bite of '87, I decided I was going to make it Mangle. FUCKING MANGLE X FOXY F.T.W**

**:\ I like that pairing… **

**If you want to see a pic I did of Foxy look**

** art/Foxy-500160175 **

**Look there ^^^^^^^^^^ **

**It's on my devantART account and if you want the new edited version just ask… okay?**

**COMENTSSSS! **

**RegularShowmemorabilia: Do I have to say that I'm not disappointed? No, I don't. It's rather obvious why people stick with this story. You are a good writer my friend. And Mike kissing Foxy on his nose...*shudder*...so cute!**

**Stay Foxy.**

**Me: *table flips* omg's thank- ooooo **

**I'm crying again… ;_; the god dammed song I'm listening isn't helping (called sad song btw) **

**didi-chan:**

**No seriously I can't stop watching this I love it.**

**Me: ^u^ I am more than happy that you like this story, and I know I've said this before but it literally brings me to tears when I see the amount of people that are following, favouriting, and reviewing. I mean… I'm not even that good! I'm so used to people telling me that the stuff I do is strange and stupid that the fact that I have positive views on my story is really overwhelming… Thank you for loving this! **

And again shout out to the amayzing 9 people who fave'd this and the 10 who followed…

I LUVVLZ YOOOOOOOOOO


	6. sorry about the lateness!

"GAH!" Mike cried out as he was slammed against the floor by the taller one. Foxy stared down at the defenceless Mike and gave a rugged growl as he tried to stand "get aft down" Foxy growled as he kicked Mike down a second time. "You have no right t' get up" Mike shifted subtly, His back was bruised and his chest didn't feel any better. A deep gash had ripped his shirt sleeve and dug into his shoulder down his arm, the blood was slowly dripping out which lead him to believe that Foxy hadn't hit any important veins. Foxy had done this, it was all Foxy's fault. "Stop it" Mike coughed into his hand droplets of blood. Both Foxy and mike stared at the red substance before Foxy swiped at his hand. Mike cried out again as his hook lodged inside his palm. Foxy seemed to cringe at the sound but shoo it off and pulled down. Mike felt tears finally prick the corners of his eyes as the shooting pain flew up his arm, "Foxy stop it!" Mike tried again, fruitlessly grabbing at Foxy's own arm.

**Three minutes Earlier…**

Mike and Foxy had been left alone. Mark had to help with the day shift after a day worker randomly left sick. "Foxy…" Mike began looking to his side to look at the pirate fox directly. They had moved from there hugging position on the floor long ago and now sat side by side on the cool wooden floor. Foxy looked down at Mike and nodded slowly, Mike took that as a sign to go on. "How long have you seriously been in order? Like they put out of order after the incident but how long since then did it take for to wake up?" Foxy looked confused for a second before widening his eyes and saying "a year after I believe, also when t' others decided they would start killin' t' night guards. Or as Freddy said, endoskeletons" Mike nodded slowly. "Who was that girl Freddy talked about when I was under the desk?" Mike asked. Foxy frowned, the best he could with his broken jaw, "a friend that Freddy stuffed into an old fox suit that had been left over." Foxy said in dead pan "in spite of what I had done t' them" Mike looked down a very pissed expression on his face. "That wasn't very fair of them" Mike whispered, Foxy stared at him hard.

"No it wasn't" agreed. Foxy and Mike sat in silence for a small while before Foxy looked over at him once again and stared silently. Foxy felt a dark presence in his mind but ignored it, this didn't happen much and usually nothing happened when it came. But it was impossible to ignore and the darkness's influence shrouded his mind. Foxy glared at the ground willing himself not to move, not to slam his hook into Mike's chest… to watch the blood… slowly seep out… and… Foxy shook his head the thoughts weren't his he knew that he knew this wasn't his but he couldn't stop it. This had happened to all the animatronics at least once, the children's ghosts that still lingered here would constantly try to take over them. They hated Foxy to the highest degree and often targeted him the most though.

Foxy's hook twitched as the sadistic thoughts flooded his mind. Foxy looked back over to Mike to find him counting his fingers. Foxy shifted slightly closer to Mike as his whole body began to shake. His will was dwindling to breaking into pieces and Foxy just couldn't handle it. "Mike... i need you t' do somethin' for me" Foxy said before Mike looked up from his hands to look at him. "Yeah, what?" Mike said an uneasy feeling flooded his stomach at Foxy's shuddering and red gaze. Wait… red? "Don't move" Foxy growled before leaping on top of him and digging his hook into his shoulder. "FUCK!" Mike cried out. _Please let someone hear god fucking damnit. _

**Present time! (6:52pm) **

Foxy in return to Mike's struggles quickly ripped his hook up and out, the ripping of his skin caused his tears to finally fall as his glassy eyes stared at the gaping hole in his palm. "Shut it Vincent" Foxy's slightly lower and demonic voice growled with hatred. "Why are you doing this you dick!" Mike yelled. _Why hasn't anyone come yet? _ "We're returnin' t' favour Vincent" _he keeps calling me Vincent… why? _"Stop it!" Mike tried once again but the attempt failed once again and only caused Foxy to press his hook at his chest. Right between his ribs. "Foxy! WHAT THE HELL?" Mark had heard the struggle but had to wait for his shift to end before he could help. Luckily it was only around five minutes before he could. Realisation quickly caught him and Mark was left speechless. Foxy's eyes slowly became there stunning auburn again as the dark aura fled from his mind. The ghost dispersed and Foy was left terrified and confused.

Mike collapsed backwards, breathing heavily as his blood leaked out of the wounds Foxy had inflicted. "Mike, I'm so sorry" Foxy said quietly as Mark quickly flipped ope his phone and called for an ambulance. Foxy stepped backwards and leant against a wall as the full blown thoughts of the past eight minutes flooded his mind. "MY lord" Foxy whispered as he slowly slid down the wall behind him.

**I'm so damned sorry guys. I am so so so so so SO sorry! D: I know I haven't added a chapter in ages but I've been getting really into the fandom so I've gotten a small amount of larger knowledge on the characters and stuff so yeah. I might be rewriting it, the same lot and bunk but a different story (technically the same but pah) I haven't bothered spell checking this, I'm sorry about that but I want to get this to you guys as fast as I could. (also sorry how short this is)**

**Comment comments. **

RegularShowMemorabilia: CAN'T. HANDLE. SUCH. CUTENESS. Honestly, I think I popped a few muscles smiling while I read this. It's so great to see that this story won't be abandoned, there aren't many stories like this on the archive. And a quick response to your response to my response to the story (c;). You deserve all of the follows, reviews and faves! And don't you DARE say you aren't good, you'd be lying to yourself then, wouldn't you?

Sorry for the continued rambling, I'll stop...in a sec. Keep pumping out chapters this quickly and you'll have the whole 'FNAF' fandom reading this art! Thank you for your reading material, and as I continue to say...you don't disappoint me with your skill.

Stay Foxy!

Me: I hope you don't break anything reading this chapter! D: that would be terrible! I may be lying but… I don't know I know I'm not that good of a writer. But your kindness is noted!

FnafGalore:

Holy Buttery Jesus... Thats the only words to describe how awesome the story is... Just amazing. A quick question though is isnt Mangle a chick? I mean if you flip the gender its your choice but i thought it was a nice touch. I have an FNAF story im drafting before i put up and i you have the time id like to hear your thoughts.

Peace and stay Amazing.

Me: to me mangle is a guy. (It's Foxy's double so yeah) if you haven't drafted the story yet I could read it and give you my opinion on it ^u^ but it's up to you or If you have or haven't drafted it yet.

Fanakatsuki:

Cute cute cute and i hope mark and bonnie will be reunited too.

Me: me too TT_TT

fucking lily chapter 5 . Dec 19, 2014

kk so like story's p good. mike and mark's convo was confusing as hell, but still goooood. ok ummm capitalize some things more like the start of a quotation "Like this" fucking lily exclaims. also you're is an abbreviation for you are, your is a possessive uhhh thing. it's your story not you're story. i only caught one of those mistakes tho. kk this story is gr8 don't get me wrong, but just a little ummmmmmm idk i don't really believe it. i know you're not supposed to, but sometimes stories can be real fucking legit. keep up the good twerk tho. hwaiting

p.s. mikexfoxy is hnnnngggggg yeppeo

Me: 1. Thanks. 2. Yeah… sorry. 2. Yeah I don't really check stuff and usually write these things at around three in the morning… 3.i hate dong those mistakes, and I try hard to fix them if I see them. 4. I know that you're not believing it. But that's part of my writing's fault as well as my mind, as I have originally stated I write these at around 1-3 am. My mind isn't working well at that time, I know I should work on that but I have issues with sleeping so I write to make me tired. Also I am rewriting the whole story. :3

didi-chan:

I just love mike and foxy in this story . Is it weird that I'm always reviewing ? love it

Me: don't you dare stop reviewing.

**Until next time 3**


End file.
